A Very Magical CHERUB Mission HARRY POTTER
by Zoerawrr
Summary: Harry Potter and CHERUB rolled into one. read on as James Adams helps Harry overcome obstacles of hogwarts and gets a few himself. this is real strange. rated T to be safe. What a llama...
1. Different

Disclaimer: - I don't own anything to do with CHERUB (that's Rob Muchamore) or Harry potter (that's jk Rowling). Damn that was so hard to say!

A magical CHERUB mission!

James Adams was running laps out on the athletics track (again!) when Meryl Spencer caught up with him.

"James, Mac wants you in his office immediately. Something to do with a mission…"

And James was sprinting towards mac's office straight away. He wasn't even out of breath. He opened the door slightly confused. Mission briefings weren't usually held in Mac's office. When he came to his senses what he saw surprised him. The office was packed. But all the people looked important. There was a portly man in a pinstriped cloak whispering to himself "I don't know about this, too many risks!" James noticed that he was twirling a lime-green bowler hat in his fingers. There was a very tall man humming to himself quietly. He had long silvery white hair and beard (and he looked like he could tuck both into his belt. This man wore half-moon glasses, propped on his crooked nose, and a long, deep-purple cloak covered with purple stars. In front of the fire was a man James recognised as the one and only prime minister. Mac was sitting behind the desk, completely at ease with the people around him.

"Ah, James! Please sit. I have an important mission to discuss with you. This is mister Dumbledore. He runs a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It may sound strange, but it is no hoax. There is an evil villain around called lord Voldemort and he is trying to take over the wizarding world. If you agree to the statute of secrecy that you swear not to tell anyone about, this kind gentleman will install a great deal of magic into you. Pretty much all of your friends will be coming along. Except Lauren as she looks too young and you all need to look 11."

James this load of information in immediately. He agreed to this statute of secrecy thing but couldn't have the magic till he read the mission briefing. He sat in his room an hour later excited about what was to come in two months time. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to the summer hostel because he had to get into character. Another sad thing was that his entire CHERUB career was gonna be taken up by this one mission. James was very happy to hear, however, that he would get his black t-shirt and would be recognised as one of CHERUB's most valuable agent when he got back (that is, if he succeeded). He went to the mission briefing the next day. It was Zara who was controlling it. She handed him his mission briefing as he picked up a sleepy Joshua:

TOP SECRET MISSION BREIFING FOR JAMES ADAMS, KYLE BLUEMAN, BRUCE NORRIS, CALLUM REILLY, CONNOR REILLY, GABRIELLE O'BRIEN, DANA SMITH, KERRY CHANG.

THIS MISSION BREIFING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM IF REMOVED FROM THE MISSION PREPARATION BUILDING.

ANY ATTEMPT TO REMOVE THIS FROM THE MISSION PREPARATION BUILDING WILL RESULT IN THE PERPATRAITOR'S EXPULSION FROM CHERUB!

_Hogwarts_

_More than 1000 years ago 4 magical people (hereon known as witches/wizards) started a school for witchcraft and wizardry. They accepted students of magical ability and had them in houses. One day one of the founders (Salazar Slytherin) had a disagreement with the rest (Godric gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw). Salazar left the castle._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Many years down the line a descendant of Salazar gave birth to a boy in an orphanage before dying. But not before she had named the chilled tom Marvolo riddle. This boy grew up in the e orphanage till he was eleven when he was offered a place at Hogwarts. Here the boy came, hungry for knowledge. He was very interested in the dark arts. He left after his seventh and final year, only to return to apply for teacher. It seemed he needed to find relics of the founders, to create horcruxes (a magical concealment of part of the soul). He did not get the job but succeeded in making horcruxes. 10 years ago, this man tried to kill a young boy who was propheted to defeat him. Tom killed the baby's parents but could not kill the baby. This was because of the protection on the child's mother. It seemed that tom had crafted a new name. Lord Voldemort. The boy he had tried to kill was Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter_

_Ever since Harry's parents were killed, Harry was brought up by his aunt and uncle, bounded by the protection of blood. Harry was treated badly. This year however, he comes to Hogwarts, which is where CHERUB comes in._

_The Mission_

_Agents must get friendly with the following;_

_James Adams (playing a pure-blood)-Harry Potter_

_Kyle Blueman (playing a muggle-born)-Ron Weasley_

_Callum Reilly (playing a pure-blood) - Draco Malfoy (enlisted as Voldemort follower)_

_Connor Reilly (playing a pure-blood) - Draco Malfoy_

_Everybody else will mix in and become friendly with whoever they are sorted with. Find info. Get as close as you can to the subject. The aim of the mission is to defeat Voldemort and capture his followers. You may keep your names and family background, but you must say you where in an orphanage (different ones though). Good Luck!_


	2. Eyes

Disclaimer: - I am not the creator! Just the matchmaker!

Chapter 2

James, Kerry, Bruce, Kyle, Connor, Callum, Gabrielle and Dana were all in the mission preparation room. It was July 31st and Dumbledore was seated at the desk where Zara would have sat, but it was just the nine of them. Dumbledore was staring at them with a look of great satisfaction but it gave the group the feeling that they were being x-rayed. Then Dumbledore spoke;

'One of my staff has collected Harry and they are making their way to Diagon alley now. This means we can deposit your magic and you may visit later to buy school supplies. Right, let's get to business. I am going to give you a high knowledge of magic, but first I must measure your magic metre anyway. You,' he pointed at Kyle, 'will be first. You are befriending Ronald Weasley, am I correct?' Kyle nodded 'Well I am afraid he is a bit disgruntled at times, mood like a yoyo! Let me see…'

And as each person walked up, he closed his eyes and placed his fingertips on the agent's shoulders. He then muttered in a weird language and all of James' friends looked happier than before. They had all been told that this was very complex magic and that Dumbledore himself had to do some research. Last and not least, it was James' turn.

'Yes, you shall spend time with Harry. I haven't seen him since he was a baby so I don't have any information, I am afraid. Ah well, lets get started,' and for the eight time the old man closed his eyes and placed his hands on James' shoulders. But, for the first time, he opened his eyes and pulled his fingers away as though shocked.

'What is it sir? Is there a problem?' James asked desperately, as he was afraid that he would not be able to do this mission. But, to his relief, Dumbledore was smiling.

'James, you already have a powerful magical energy. But I can't think why you weren't let into the school earlier. Were you surrounded by electronic equipment as you grew up?' when James nodded, Dumbledore continued 'yes, peoples magical energy can drain out of them if they are surrounded by electronics. Well, I don't suppose any of this means I cannot put more magic into you…'

And he did. James felt really weird, but liked it. He realised that he really wanted to get to this school. But there was still a month to go. James and his 7 friends all left for their rooms.

'Wow! That was so cool! I can't believe we're doing this mission! I so don't believe that you should have gone Hogwarts in the first place. Wow!' Kyle was still going on about it on the empty tube train. He had a double-take when he looked into James' eyes. 'James, have your eyes always been that colour? I thought they were blue!'

James was startled by this.

'They are blue. Why? What's wrong with them? Have they gone bloodshot again?'

Kerry passed him a mirror, gawping also at his eyes. James looked into the mirror, expecting to see something awful. The sight he saw made him gasp. The irises of his eyes were red. Not just any red, the kind of red that makes you say, _'wow look at that red!'_ What was more, the pupils of his eyes were _gold!_

'Wow! D'you think it has something to do with the magic Dumbledore gave us?' he asked. But then he looked at the others. None of them had weird eyes.

'What the f-' he started, but the voice in the carriage blanked him out. It was announcing where they were.

'This is our stop,' announced Gabrielle, and they all flocked out onto the platform. The group was heading to a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Every time they passed a shop window James looked at the reflection of his eyes. He decided to stop doing it when a lady screamed that there was a boy glaring at her. Not too long after this, they reached their destination. It was Dana who took charge of the situation.

'Ok. Mr Dumbledore said that we need to tell the barman that we're going to Hogwarts and he'll open this archway for us as we don't have wands. Then we'll think of a meeting place and meet there at about six. That means 4 hours shopping. Got your letters?' everyone pulled their list out. 'Great, let's go!'

'Hold your horses Dana! How are we going to pay?' asked Gabrielle. James answered.

'Well, Mac exchanged some of our money into wizarding gold. Because of the money my mum had I get loads of that. He also used some of the money that was donated to CHERUB and put it in our bank accounts.'

'So why do you get more? That's unfair, that is!' Kerry said in a high voice.

'Because I asked Mac if I could go back to the wizarding world after CHERUB and I was the only one who had enough money to share with my sister. Sorry guys. I'll buy you all an animal or something!' James offered. Everyone seemed to cheer up. They went into the pub.

Dana approached the toothless landlord and told him that they needed to get into Diagon Alley. The guy stared into James' eyes for a minute before leading them out to the back. James borrowed Kyle's sunglasses to keep people staring at his eyes. Tom the landlord poked some bricks with his wand and the archway appeared.

As the agents walked down the street towards the wizard bank, they stared through the windows of the marvellous shops. They walked up the marble steps to Gringotts bank and approached the ugly goblin at the far end of the hall. As they did so, a large family, all with red hair, came out of a side chamber. Connor recognised these as the Weasley family and quickly notified the others. They kept their heads down until the two groups had passed and, when they reached the goblin, James handed each key to him.

'Griphook! Vaults 688 (James had the vault to the right of Harry, where the big money was), 714 (Kyle's vault, you'll know the significance of the number in good time) 532, 533, 534, 535, 536 and 537, pronto. Use a fast truck if you need to.' As he said this he eyed the group suspiciously.

A different goblin ushered them through the door that the Weasleys had just come through. The friends got into the cart the goblin was ushering them to and set off for vaults 532 through to 537. Bruce, Kerry, Gabrielle, Dana, Callum and Connor all got some of their money out before heading to James' vault. When they did get there and the door was opened, they all gasped as the biggest mound of gold ever (just larger than Harry's) stood before them. James scooped up about 100 Galleons (the gold ones) 50 Sickles (silver) and a handful of Knuts (bronze). And off they went to Kyle's vault.

Kyle's vault was further than the others' because there'd been none left on the upper floors. He grabbed some money and scrambled back into the cart. Within minutes they were back on the sunlit street.

'Right, let's meet here at six. Then James can get our animals!' everyone laughed, then went their separate ways. James wandered by himself. He looked at his list for the first time.

**CLOTHING**

**3 pairs of plain black robes** (your house patch will be given to you when you are sorted. You will get one for your cloak as well.)

**2 Cloaks **(one with silver fastenings and the other with none as you will get house fastenings)

**2 pairs of plain black trousers**

**2 pairs of black shoes**

**3 long sleeved shirts**

**3 short sleeved shirts**

**1 black tie with Hogwarts logo **(this will be returned to the shop once you have been sorted and you will get a full refund)

**DO NOT GET A BLACK HAT! THESE ARE BEING DISCONTINUED!**

**1 set of dress robes**

**1 pair of dragon-hide gloves**

**LESSONS**

**Wand**

**Parchment**

**Ink**

**Quills**

**Scales**

**Telescopes**

**Cauldron**

**TEXTBOOKS**

**A beginner's guide to transfiguration**

**Standard book of spells grade 1**

**Magical beasts and where to find them**

**1000 magical herbs and fungi**

**A beginner's guide to charms**

**Herbology- an art**

**YOU MAY ALSO BRING**

**Sleeping clothes**

**Wash-kit**

**2 sets of casual wear**

**Your own bed-clothing**

**Anything suitable from wizarding shops**

**STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING AN OWL, A CAT, OR A TOAD**

Once he had finished reading, James headed for Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. He was fitted with two large cloaks (with hoods), 3 sets of plain black robes (with hoods) and the six shirts specified. He also decided to get his shoes, trousers and the tie here as well. The logo on it was an 'H' with four animals surrounding it (though he couldn't make them out). James was about to leave the shop when he saw that he had to get dress robes. He didn't yet know what the school colours were so he thought there would be no harm in getting red and gold to match his eyes. The whole lot of what he bought so far only equalled 15 galleons, including dress robes. As he paid for them he realised it was stupid to be wearing sunglasses, so he took them off. He now felt proud of his eyes.

The shop nest door seemed to be the sort of place to get his gloves, and as James walked in, he saw it was. There were knobbly walking sticks, dragon-hide gloves, books bound with belts that seemed to be trying to escape and a large crate that was shaking and barking every time anyone went near it. He bought his gloves and went to the school supply shops. It did every thing on his 'Lessons' list, except his wand. As well as the required stuff, James got a red and gold notebook, ink that switched between red and gold, and a phoenix feather quill. He was beginning to like the colours red and gold very much. He hoped that one of the school house colours was red or gold. Just before he queued up to pay, he spotted a black trunk that could carry all his things. He lugged it to the counter and asked the man if he could put the initials J.A on it in gold and red. The guy smiled as he looked into James' eyes and agreed.

With all his things piled in the trunk, he made his way to 'Ollivander's Wands'. He set the trunk aside and approached the counter. As he walked on, he saw what looked like thousands of long, thin boxes stacked on shelves. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had two hours left. All of a sudden, the man who he thought must be Ollivander came into view.

'Name?' he asked

'James Adams. I'm starting at Hogwarts. Need a wand'

'Hmmm, which is your wand arm?'

'Err, my left, I think. That's the hand I write with anyway'

The guy started taking measurements down. James realised the old man hadn't seen his eyes properly yet. When he stopped measuring he said to himself, 'tricky, tricky. But not impossible', and hurried off to get wands. He dropped a load on his desk and handed James one.

'Unicorn hair, good for charms, holly, 9 inches. Give it a wave!'

For 1 ½ hours, Ollivander seemed to get James to try every wand in the shop. James was getting desperate. He needed to meet the others soon. Then, for the first time, the man looked into his eyes. He seemed to jump for joy. He ran in another room and returned with another long box. He took the wand out, and surprise, surprise! It was red with a gold handle!

'I've been saving this for the right person, and he seems to be here now! Here you are. Redwood, phoenix feather, excellent in transfiguration and defence against the dark arts, 13 inches. Go ahead, take it!'

As soon as James took the wand, he felt his trainers leave the ground as he rose into the air. About 3 feet above the ground, red and gold light shone from his body and he eventually felt his feet hit solid ground once again.

'Wow!' he whispered to himself. The wand-maker said nothing else to him as he wrapped the wand up, and took the money. James left the shop with his trunk and wand and met his friends outside Gringotts.


	3. Loyalties

Chapter 3 (sorry I didn't write it sooner, been thinking evil things. Btw please review, I need ideas. You can say bad stuff as long as you give constructive criticism (tell me how to make it better) thx peeps)

As James approached his fellow agents, he saw that they too had the idea of carrying their things in a trunk. Gabrielle and Dana had deep purple ones. Kyle had a navy blue one. Connor and Callum had done the twin thing and got identical emerald ones. Bruce and Kerry also had similar ideas. Bruce's was bright red with, what James supposed, his name in Japanese. Kerry's was white with Japanese writing for her name.

'Right then, shall we get us some animals?! Remember, guys, I'm doing this to cheer you up, not 'cause I have to. Don't go crazy!' James exclaimed as they walked into Eyelops owl emporium. They all had a look around at something before they chose. Everything was surprisingly cheap and James figured that he would still have 50 galleons at the end of the shopping spree.

Eventually, after they got tired of the shop owner watching them suspiciously, they picked their animal:

Connor and Callum each got slender black owls that would deliver their post.

Bruce got a brown screech owl but also a red head-band that the karate guys wear round their foreheads. Everybody laughed at this.

Dana, Gabrielle and Kerry didn't want owls, they wanted cats. Kerry got a tabby, Gabrielle got a tiny white kitten and Dana got an old black cat.

Kyle didn't know whether to get an owl or a puppy (puppies weren't really allowed at Hogwarts or CHERUB but this rule was lax for the agents. CHERUB was letting these 8 agents get animals anyway). In the end he chose the puppy, which was a border collie. The shop owner said he wasn't magical or anything, that was why it was being sold.

Finally it was James' turn. He really wanted a phoenix but they were well expensive. In the end he got a white owl but the tips of the tail feathers were red and gold which made it look like the bird was constantly on fire. He paid for everything, along with animal food, and they made their way back to campus.

'TELL ME, JAMES! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!'

'NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! IT'S TOP SECRET LAUREN!'

James and his sister, Lauren, were having an argument about James mission. Lauren was angry that she couldn't be told what was happening. She was also angry that James was being so secretive. The argument had started in James' room but they had travelled through a corridor and wound up at the top of some stairs. They were attracting a lot of attention from staff and students. No-one tried to break it up.

'YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS! LIKE NO-ONE ELSE MATTERS. ALL YOU DO IS PUSH ME AWAY. AND MUM, YOU PUSHED HER AWAY, TOO! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!'

'You really think that Lauren?' James said quietly. 'You really think that I killed her? How the hell did you work that one out? Well? TELL ME!'

'YOU MADE HER STRESSED OUT! SHE WAS ALWAYS TRYING TO KEEP THE HOUSE TIDY AND YOU WOULD STRUT IN WITH MUD ON YOUR SHOES! OR WHEN YOU GOT IN TROUBLE, SHE WOULD IRON OUT YOUR MISTAKES AND THEN YOU DO SOMETHING MORE STUPID! YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER AND I DON'T LOVE YOU!' Lauren shoved James towards the stairs. James shoved her back and went to turn back to his room, but Lauren pushed him. Hard. The next thing James knew, he was flying down the stairs and hit the floor on his side. You could tell from the odd way his left arm was positioned, that it was broken. James shut his eyes and fell unconscious.

A week later, James woke up in the medical unit. His arm was in a brace, and there was a bandage round his head. Mac, Meryl Spencer and Zara were sitting around him looking anxious. Zara saw that he was awake and sighed with relief.

'Before you even ask, James, you are still going on the mission. But, they want you here until your concussion is gone.' Zara explained. James was happy to hear that he was still going to Hogwarts but not about staying where he was.

'And Lauren?' he asked bitterly, 'what about her? Was she sorry? Is she expelled?'

'Well,' Mac started, 'she didn't seem sorry when I spoke to her she was also on a warning from me about frequent trouble making. I'm sorry James, but she was expelled. I can't let things like this happen. I'm also afraid to say she doesn't want to speak to you…'

'I don't care. She didn't love me. Anyway, what about my arm? Can't the magic guy do anything for it?'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He got his nurse from his school to try, but there's something in your bones that stop magic healing them. It will take a while for them to heal, so you'll have to wear a cast to just above the elbow. It may take a few months, so you won't be able to write, but your head of house will do something about it when you're sorted. Oh, yes. There was one other thing before we go. Did you dye you hair at all? Its red in the underneath layers.'

'No! Why's it like that? My eyes changed, too. That day we went to London,'

'Yes, professor Dumbledore said to us that this might happen. He seems to think that you are distantly related to one of the founders, Gryffindor. But we don't know till you're sorted. Anyway, we have to go. Get some sleep, James. You still look knackered!'

As Mac said this, James started to get tired anyway and fell asleep.

The next 13 days passed like a blur. James would sleep for two days at a time. Three if he was tired! He decided to have a red cast on his arm and the bandages had to stay on while his head wound healed. He would examine his hair in the mirror every day, and it always looked different. Maybe it was in his head but, the top layer of hair seemed to be turning gold and underneath was still blood-red. James thought the red was from the blood but even if he washed the hair he could get to, it never changed. On the 13th day, Kyle paid him a visit.

'Whoa, dude! Is it me or do you smell of soap?! That is a change! Anyway, the nurse says she has to let you out tomorrow, its only two weeks till we leave! I can't wait till next week.'

'Cool! Is it really that close? Guess what, Kyle.'

'What?'

'I don't have to write for ages, because my arm is gonna take ages to heal. And I get to wear a bandana to cover the bandage. I hope we get in the same houses,' something jolted in James' memory. 'Kyle, did you hear about me and one of the founders. That old magic dude thinks I may be his ancestor!'

'Yeah, dude! Zara told us all. You'll definitely be in his house if you are. And do you know what those house colours are?'

'Red and gold?' said James, hazarding a guess.

'BINGO! I guess it makes sense. Oh, look, it's getting late. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon.' Kyle exclaimed, walking towards the door, 'make sure you're ready'

'Ok, dude' James answered back. He had no idea the mission was so close. He gathered up all his get well cards and presents, before lying onto his pillows and falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, James had a quick wash before getting his head dressings changed by the nurse. The wound had healed a bit more since he last saw it. He sat on his bed and waited for Kyle to show up.

His wait ended at midday. He ventured to his room with Kyle making sure he didn't have a dizzy spell and faint. They got to his room and James was halfway towards the bed before he noticed something very odd.

'Kyle, my room is tidy.'

'Well, you didn't expect me to look after your owl in a messy room, did you?!'

'You looked after him? Aw, thanks dude!'

'No problem. Any idea what to call him, yet?'

'I was thinking about Echo. Whadya think?'

'Sounds cool. Oh yeah, almost forgot. There's a quick briefing at five. You know, just to go over stories and what's gonna happen on the express. We need to look a bit different as well. Some of us, anyway. See you then, golden wonder!' and with that Kyle left the room, leaving James to sort himself.

James put a plastic bag over his arm, a shower cap on his head, and had a bath. As he dried himself, he looked in the mirror. He was unusually pale and his red and gold hair gleamed brighter than ever when he took the shower cap off. James decided to abandon his chav ways and put on a pair of long, baggy, jean shorts. Then he put on his navy CHERUB t-shirt with an unbuttoned shirt over it. James fed a couple of treats to his owl before rushing off to the mission preparation building.

It was Sunday, so he didn't meet anybody on the way. They were all having Sunday lunch. When he got to Zara's office, a space was made on the sofa for him. James thanked the others before settling down to listen to Zara.

'Well, now we have everyone back in business we can start our identity briefing!' Zara smiled 'now, I need all of you to give me your background stories and how you will try to make friends with your target. Kerry, Dana, Gabrielle and Bruce, I just need details on what you plan on doing. Kyle, you first.'

'Well, I was just gonna do my normal thing, you know. Letting this guy, Ron, know about what we do. Professor Dumbledore said that he isn't the smartest kid, so I'll act like him and stuff. I'll try and get him on the train. My story is that my mum and dad couldn't take care of me and dumped me when I was three. I was brought up in a care home in Hertfordshire, where I met James. We grew up skiving and getting arrested. If I'm right, he doesn't know about muggles, so I'll give him info.'

Zara nodded, 'seems good enough. What about double trouble?' she nodded at the twins, 'have you done sufficient research?'

'Connor and I have been reading up on everything wizard. We know enough about as much as a pureblood 11 year old.' Callum explained.

'Our story is that our mother was a death eater who was killed by Aurors. We were bought up in London since we were 5 and plan to join this guy. We grew up really interested in gothic things and we died our hair black. As we got older we realised we needed a leader to rally around. We plan on having Bruce bump into one of us outside Malfoy's compartment. We'll try it before anyone else gets to him. Bruce has already agreed. We don't expect him to be into the dark arts for a while though, but we'll see.' Finished Connor.

'Excellent! Now, James. As you've been ill we made you a story that will help you fit in with the main target, Harry. Your mother and twin sister were killed about 10 days after you were born, by voldemort himself. You were sleeping at the time, while your mother was feeding your sister, Mandy. He went after your mum because she was an auror, the one who happened to kill the twins' mother. But you don't know that yet. You lived in an orphanage in Hertfordshire, where you met Kyle. You are rich. Is that ok?' when James nodded, she turned to Connor and Callum. 'We need to die your hair black and fit you with braces. The hair for your story, the braces because we don't want him laughing at your crooked teeth…'

_6 days later_

James had taken a shower, packed up his posters in his trunk, and was now checking things off his list.

'Robes, check. Cloaks, check. Trousers, check. Shirts, check. Shoes, check. Tie, check. Jumper…jumper? It never said that before! Crap! What am I gonna do?'

James tried calming himself down a bit by telling himself he would borrow one of Kyle's. He chucked all his other stuff into the trunk, except his wand. He also got some red satin duvet covers and stowed them away. He climbed into his pyjamas and laid his baggy shorts, AFI shirt and converse on his desk.

'_12 hours to go!'_ he thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	4. Journey

Chapter 4 (wow 2 updates in a day! I hope you lot are all happy that I am up till about 4am because my sleep pattern is screwed and I fill the time writing! R and R!)

'come on man, we'll be late! Dude! Wake up!' Kyle shouted into James' ear, 'its half nine you idiot! We need to be in London by eleven!'

James sprang out of bed. As they were running late he skipped brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He shoved his shorts and shirt on and started doing his converse up.

'what about the others?' he asked, his voice was all croaky.

'we have to go down separately so the targets don't see us, or anyone else for that matter. Hurry up! Zara's waiting. She's driving us to the station.'

'ok, I'm ready'

'got your wand?'

'yep! Let's roll!'

Together, they dragged the trunk down the stairs. James had to be careful because he still got faint every now and then. They loaded it into the car and headed for the train station.

'jesus, James! I thought we'd miss the train to London. Right boys, your train stops at platform 8. If you count the barriers between platforms 9 and 10 correctly, the fifth one should take you to the platform 9 ¾. Here's you bandana James, don't lose it. Do you have everything?'

As James tied the bandana gingerly round his sore head he said: 'I forgot to buy a jumper. Could you let the school know?' and he smiled guiltily.

'ok, James. I don't believe you. You've been the most awkward agent and the mission hasn't started yet!' Zara joked. 'ah, here we are! Hurry now or you'll miss your train!'

The journey was uneventful until they got to the right barrier. The two boys spotted their chance to meet the targets when they saw the family that was at Gringotts. As the family approached the barrier, James noticed a small boy with jet black hair that stuck in all directions. You could just make out a lightening bolt shaped scar.

'that's him Kyle. Harry Potter. Kyle?' James looked round but Kyle had already wandered up to the red-haired family and introduced himself. James felt nervous as he did the same thing with Harry.

'hello,' Harry said, 'do you know how to get through the barrier'

'yeah, dude. Just walk straight through it. Lets wait for those guys to go first, though. My name's James, by the way. James Adams. That's my friend Kyle, with the red-headed kid. Looks like he's trying to make friends,'

Harry laughed, 'my name's Harry Potter.'

Harry held his hand out and James shook it, saying: 'yeah, I've heard about you. Your parents. I have a story that you might find interesting. Oh look, barriers free. You first, if you like. You can run through if you're nervous, that's what I recommend.'

As the boy ran through the barrier, James felt pleased on starting the mission this well. He followed Harry through, only to find him staring at a huge scarlet steam engine.

'WOW!' James exclaimed, 'I never imagined it to be this big!'

Harry looked at him, 'I thought you've been at Hogwarts before! How come you know about this?'

' I'll explain later, let's find an empty compartment.'

They searched and searched. As James looked through the window of a compartment in the middle, he saw a slick-haired boy with two people sitting either side of him. James recognised them as the new black haired Connor and Callum. He wondered if they'd had to resort to beating Bruce up. Seeing Bruce with his hair tussled and holding his stomach abit further down they train confirmed his suspicions. He and Harry finally settled at the far end of the train. They had just finished stowing their trunks and owls away just as the train pulled out of the station.

'so, James. How come you know about all this?'

James retold the fake story that had been planted in his mind. When Harry noticed the cast on his arm, he said he had fallen off the roof of a small building. All of a sudden, Kyle and the red-haired boy from the platform burst in laughing. James gestured to seats so they could sit.

'what's so funny?' he asked.

'oh, nothing.' Kyle said innocently, before a mischievous grin spread across his face, 'just letting a tarantula loose on this bossy kid. She was havin a go at us for running. And you know what? She's a first year, too! This is Ron Weasley by the way.

'hi Ron,' said Harry and James simultaneously.

'hi. Who are you?'

It was Harry who answered.

'I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend James Adams.'

Ron gawped for a minute at Harry's scar. James noticed that Harry was gonna blow his stack, soon. He probably always had people staring.

'hey, Ron, dude! Don't stare at him. He ain't a portrait,' James said

Ron muttered a hurried apology. Then he said: 'so, what houses do reckon you'll be in?'

Harry looked puzzled, so James quickly explained. 'We get sorted into 4 houses when we arrive. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has different types of people. Gryffindors are brave. Ravenclaws are clever. Slytherins are cunning and Hufflepuffs are the lot mixed in. I have no idea where I'll go, but I think you'll go Gryffindor. Oh, before I forget, let's see your wands…'

Ron's wand was second hand, as he explained. Apparently, it belonged to his big brother Charlie. Ron also explained that the glinting white bit at the bottom was unicorn hair. Kyle's wand was short and thin, made of mahogany. Harry explained the history around his longish wand.

' lord voldemort, the guy who killed my folks, owns the wand that connects with this. The phoenix whose tail feather resides in my wand gave one other feather, and that's in voldemort's wand.'

No-one could beat Harry's wand, but James had a good shot. As he pulled out his long red and gold wand, his fingers got all warm and tingly. He had been told that he was allowed to explain who might be his ancestor.

'the headmaster thinks that godric gryffindor was my ancestor. Loads of stuff has happened to me. Me eyes have turned red and gold, and my hair. I got the red and gold wand. And I used to be a chav but now I've gone emo, but I think that's just me.' He said with a small smile. 'if I am sorted into gryffindor, then its almost certain I am.'

Just then, a small witch pulled the door open with the food trolley.

'sorry, boys. You get last pick. There seems to be a bit of everything here. What will it be?'

Harry and James noticed that Ron and Kyle had gone quiet. It seemed they had no money. The bought everything left on the trolley and stacked them on the only spare seat. After an hour of tucking in, James got bored. He took out his 'standard book of spells: grade one' book and set to work on teaching himself some spells. All of the spells he tried turned out perfect. He even managed to teach Harry some. It was getting dark when all the sweets were finished. James cleared them up with an evaporating spell. They decided to get their robes on.

James pulled his trousers on and a long sleeved shirt which he left untucked. He pulled on his socks and shoes, before slipping on his tie and letting it hang loosely round his neck. He didn't have a jumper so he had left a red t-shirt on under his school shirt put his robes straight on.

'dude, where's the jumper?' asked Harry, who had put his stuff on in a similar scruffy fashion.

'forgot to buy one, didn't see it on the list. The school knows so I'll knock out anyone who thinks I'm wrong.'

Harry laughed. James noticed that Kyle had everything spick and span, as usual. Ron had followed his example.

The train slowed right down and finally grinded to a halt. The four boys jumped out and headed towards a huge man with a lantern. A guy grabbed hold of James' shoulder.

'you're not supposed to be wearing that bandana. I'll be reporting you. And where is your jumper? Eh?' this guy had a yellow patch with a badger on his chest along with a small prefect badge. He cuffed his hand round James' head. It wasn't hard, but if you had a sensitive wound at the back of your head then it was agony.

'YOU IDIOT!'

James heard Kyle and Harry pounce at the guy. Harry wasn't as fast enough and caught a fist in his nose. Kyle, however, had been trained, and although the guy wasn't an armed convict, he'd still caused considerable damage to an agent and was going after Kyle and Harry. This was a time for self defence , or at least for knocking someone over. He jabbed the prefect in the stomach and swept his feet under the guys legs, so that he would fall. Then he turned back to his best mate. The giant was talking to Harry. Harry was saying how James was already injured. The giant scooped James in his arms and led the first years towards the boats to the castle. An unconscious James was placed in the boat with Harry, Ron and Kyle. He started to wake up as the castle loomed into view.

'Wow! That's one big shed!' he joked. The giant, hagrid, set him on unsteady feet and James clumsily followed his friends. They were all told to wait in the entrance hall. While they were waiting, a stern witch approached them.

'ok, first-years. I am professor McGonagall, head of gryffindor. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. I will read your name and you will sit on a stool and something called a sorting hat will put you in your house. In we go!' and with that, the door burst open, showing four long tables with loads of students. The first-years were lead through the middle of these tables up to a ratty old hat. The hat actually started singing but James was too dizzy to concentrate. His head hurt. Then, all of a sudden, his name was called out. He walked to the stool, sat down and waited. McGonagall went to put the hat on his head but when it was still 2 foot away it shouted:

'GRYFFINDOR!'

James was so happy. He ran to the cheering table and sat down. When he saw the patches on a nearby gryffindor, he saw a lion on a background of red and gold. He then heard Kyle's name called out and looked to the front:

'GRYFFINDOR!'

He only paid attention when his friends or targets were called up.

Kerry Chang

'RAVENCLAW!'

Draco Malfoy

'SLYTHERIN!'

Bruce Norris

'RAVENCLAW!'

Gabrielle O'Brian

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Harry Potter

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Callum Reilly

'SLYTHERIN!'

Connor Reilly

'SLYTHERIN!'

Dana Smith

'HUFFLEPUFF'

Ronald Weasley

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The hat also sorted others, but James wasn't interested. The mission was going perfectly.

They all started eating the food that had materialised in front of them. Dumbledore made a speech that advised people to steer clear of the 3rd floor corridor if they did not wish to die a most painful death. Just as everyone was about to leave, McGonagall strode up to James.

'Adams, as you were taken ill earlier on you are to stay in bed tomorrow. That's clear. Follow your fellow gryffindors. I'll check on you tomorrow.

James and the other gryffindors followed a prefect to their tower. The prefect said a password, the portrait opened, and everyone scrambled in. After the dormitories were pointed out, James went straight up, got changed, and fell asleep.


	5. Surprises

**Chapter 5****; Disclaimer; I don't own anyone in this or the hat song, objects or anything. (So So So So So So So So Sorry it took so long. I'm back now though! Enjoy and R & R!)**

Kyle couldn't believe what the night's events had held. He feared for James' health and participation in the mission. The dude looked majorly pale as the Gryffindors made their way to their new corridor. He remembered the song that the hat had sung:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

It had sounded so bizarre when he heard it, but realised that as he saw others go to their chosen tables, they fitted the descriptions.

As James had fallen to sleep straight away, Kyle decided to unpack his clothes and things for him. Before putting all the stuff in the drawers, Kyle had to attach the patches and fasteners. Once he had finished packing his and James' stuff away, he looked at James and noticed something strange.

As James had moved around, his head bandage had slipped but the wound had completely healed. Kyle knew James hadn't faked the pain because James had blood still on his neck. After seeing that it was 3 o'clock, Kyle decided to wake James up.

"dude, wake up, James!" he said in a loud whisper. James mumbled something and rolled over to face Kyle.

"what? Why did you wake me up?" James asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Th-that massive gash on the back of your head. It-it's gone!" Kyle stammered.

James climbed out of bed and looked into the mirror on his bedside table.

"HOLY SH-----"

"what's going on, you guys?" Harry had woken up at James' shout. Deciding it was for the best, told Harry.

"You know that gash at the back of my head? It mended itself! The thing is… even Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, couldn't mend it before now!"

"wow, that's really weird. How do you feel though? Don't it hurt?"

"now you mention it," James answered, "no, not at all. I'm not even tired."

Nevertheless, Harry and Kyle were tired. They went to bed at about 4am, after the 3 of them were finished talking. James had a glass of water, and then made his way to the common room.

There was a fire blazing in the grate, and James took a seat in one of the cushiony armchairs in front of it. This all seemed too much. It was all going at a remarkable pace. Too remarkable. James just needed everything to slow down a bit. As he thought this, professor McGonagall came through the portrait hole.

"Adams? You should be in bed!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't sleep," James lied. He didn't think he should let McGonagall find out, if he could help it. Unfortunately, she noticed on her own.

"I-I thought you had a head wound, Adams"

James sighed, "I did. It healed. I went to sleep and Kyle woke me up, telling me it was gone. I dunno what happened," he admitted.

"very well, I suppose you should still have tomorrow morning off, at least. You still look slightly ill-"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I really want to start! You can't stop me!" James cried, he really needed to get started on the mission straight away.

"I may do what I please, Mr Adams! Don't take that tone of voice with me ever again! Now, you will stay in Gryffindor Tower for the whole of tomorrow, no doubt about it!" and with that she stormed from the room.

"fat chance," James muttered, the moment the portrait had swung shut.

To while away the morning, James fetched his standard book of spells: grade one, from his trunk. He read the theory and tried the spells, doing different hand movements and pronunciations to try and improve the spells. By the time he heard footsteps on the spiral staircase, he was halfway through the book. James made his way back up to his dormitory, shutting the book as he went.

James wasn't tired, but he wasn't in the mood to do things spick and span (not that he did anyway). He shoved the other 3 awake (NB: the other Gryffindor 1st year boys are in another dorm) and got started with his uniform. On went the trousers, way too baggy. On came the shirt over the red t-shirt that was never taken off last night. On came the tie which had the knot done up about 3 inches too far down than what it should have been. James pulled on his socks and a pair of all black converse, followed by his Gryffindor robes pulled scruffily up his arms, before shoving his books in his messenger bag and slinging it over one shoulder. He got out his wand and pointed it at his own mouth.

"scourgify," he said, and he felt his mouth get clean straight away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Harry had put on his uniform in a similar fashion again and was attempting to use the spell James had just used. He got it right on his 3rd try. While they were waiting for Kyle and Ron, who were taking their time to look absolutely perfect, James pulled Harry aside to ask him something.

"hey, Harry. I needed to ask if you were interested in something," James asked in a hushed tone.

"that depends entirely on what it is,"

"well I was reading up on people called Animagi a couple of weeks ago when I went to Diagon alley-"

"what are Animagi?" asked Harry a little excitedly.

"I was getting to that part. Animagi are wizards and witches who can become animals whenever they want. So, what do you reckon, fancy it? It will take a couple of years to get the hang of it though, and we would have to get registered, though I'd rather not. If we're registered people would recognise you, and I thought you might like a break from all the staring…" James trailed off and looked at Harry. But, he needn't have gone on. Harry was grinning broadly and nodding so vigorously James thought his glasses would fall off. "I'm guessing that's a yes, then" chortled James.

After another 10 minutes, Kyle and Ron were ready, so the group trudged their way to the Great Hall. As they entered James saw McGonagall start to rise from the table, but Dumbledore laid his hand on her arm and whispered something in her ear and she sat back down, albeit still looking mutinous.

The four boys went to sit with 3 other boys with red hair who James, Kyle and Harry supposed were Ron's brothers. It turned out they were right. Ron introduced them as the twins Fred and George, and the prefect Percy. Percy was a holding himself very proudly and when he looked at James he looked almost insulted.

"Your uniform is disgraceful! Where did you get permission to wear that red T-shirt? And where is your school jumper? Dear me! You really must sort yourself out before your first lesson. And this must be Harry Potter! Why on earth have you followed this boy's example Harry? What-"

"come on, Harry. Let's go and find somewhere else to sit," James said, interrupting Percy's lecture. Kyle, Ron, Fred and George followed them.

"well done, James," complimented Fred, "we haven't been able to talk to him like that, ever! Whenever we do, he always writes to our-our-our mother!" At these words, all three brothers shuddered.

The group of six ate their breakfast relatively quickly, especially James who was absolutely starving as he hadn't managed much the previous night. The food was excellent. Much better than CHERUB food, as James was about to point out before quickly stopping himself.

When the beginning of lessons started to get closer, the heads of houses started handing out timetables. The seventh years got theirs first, followed by the sixth years, and so on. Soon McGonagall was giving timetables to Kyle, Ron, Harry and James. She looked like she was about to say something to James but James looked her straight in the eye. She must have noticed the colour of his eyes because she opened her mouth in surprise; or what he thought was surprise…

They left the table leaving McGonagall standing where she was, still gaping and staring into space. Looking at their timetables they saw they had potions first, followed by charms. They set off down into the dungeons, following the first year Slytherins who must have had potions as well. Outside the classroom, Draco Malfoy was standing flanked by Connor and Callum. Both of the twins had their black fringes swept over their left eyes, but Malfoy's white-blond hair was slicked back. As the boys passed the twins, Connor gave the smallest of nods when Malfoy wasn't looking. Just as they reached the door, a sallow-skinned, hook-nosed man with black greasy hair opened the classroom door and gestured them in. They took their seats at the back of the room and the man introduced himself as professor Snape. Then he took the register. He paused at Harry's name and looked up and opened his mouth as if to say something, but James caught his eye and Snape carried on with the register. Once he had finished, he started on with a lecture about potions being a delicate art, but James wasn't listening. Twice today he had caught a teacher's eye, only for them to stop what they were about to say. It was weird. All of a sudden he came out of his reverie, only to see Snape practically bullying Harry.

"I said, Mr Potter, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfbane? Well, answer me!"

Harry was looking thoroughly confused and slightly nervous. _Well_, James thought to _himself, how should he know the answer_. _I bet no-one else could have memorised the books either! _But James was quite wrong. Another Gryffindor, a girl with bushy hair and rather large front teeth, was stretching her hand towards the ceiling. James decided to step in.

"how the hell should Harry know the answer? That girl there seems to know the answer, so ask her or piss off!"

At James' words everyone bristled with fear, but Snape, who had been looking into James' eyes, had an expression that no-one could work out. He simply said "class dismissed" and swept out into the corridor. After a few moments, everyone came out of their stupor and gathered their belongings together and set off for their common rooms. Everyone, that is, except the Slytherins. They all had slightly dumb expressions on, except Callum and Connor who were looking curiously at James, who gave them an I-don't-know-what-happened-either look.

In the entrance hall, James hang back from everyone else and absent-mindedly made his way to the common room. At the top of the staircase, which clearly meant he was on the 7th floor, he ran into Albus Dumbledore, who had a strange expression.

"ahh, James. I was just about to collect you. A little early to be out in the corridors." He gave James a look that made him feel as if he was being x-rayed, "no matter. I will sort it out later. I have some important news for you James. But come to my office, first." James nodded OK and Dumbledore led the way down the corridor, stopping in front of a gargoyle.

"Sugar Quill" he said, and the gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a slow moving stair-case. He and James stepped onto it and stepped off when they came to a door with a griffin shaped knocker. Dumbledore led the way in, shut the door behind James, and went to sit behind his desk, in front of which he gestured to a chair for James.

As James sat down he noticed there was a phoenix on a perch, and many portraits around this circular room which seemed to give of a soft golden glow. The room made James very comfortable. Dumbledore spoke.

"I have been asked to tell you, James, some very interesting news. It seems that your younger sister has been inhibiting signs of strangeness, not unlike your own. After she pushed you, you see, she placed her hand near your head-wound and got blood on her hand. Blood with extraordinary amounts of magic. I suppose what I am going to tell you is, next year, your sister will have to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

James opened his mouth in shock and rage.

**Well, There Was! I Really Hope You Enjoyed It, As It Took So Long For Me To Sit Down And Concentrate. If You Are Following My Other Story Then That Will Be Updated Soon As Well! I'll Write Again Soon! I Hope…**


	6. Questions

**Thanks to those reviewers who took the time to read through and review. ****I know that most people who read are not reviewing! Well, lets put the behind us. But, I need 23 overall reviews before I update again. I'm sorry but I need to know the story is being appreciated if I'm going to move on. Anyway, here's the long awaited 6****th**** chapter.**

'She's what?!'

It was later that night. James had just told Kyle what had been discussed in Dumbledore's office.

'Coming to Hogwarts. Next year,' said James, exasperatedly.

Harry chose just then to enter the room.

'What's going on, guys?' he asked, a curious expression on his face.

James didn't know what to say. He had told Harry his story already, and Lauren didn't exist within the mission. He knew he had to tell the truth; or part of it anyway.

'My sister, she's coming to Hogwarts,' James said with a sigh.

'Your sister? But I thought she was- ?'

'Not Mandy. I have a half-sister. She must have been off my dad, because my mum was killed ten days after I was born. She ain't coming till next year, though.' James said this last part more to himself. He was grateful that he still had another year without her. James decided to change the subject. 'Kyle, me and Harry were talking earlier about Animagi, wizards who transform themselves into animals. We're thinking of being ones. What about you and Ron?'

Kyle looked slightly shocked, 'well, you know me! I'm game for anything. Let me ask Ron. See you later.' And with that he left the first year dorm. This left James to wonder about the other strange occurrences in his first day.

'Harry, have you noticed that twice today, I stopped teachers talking just by looking at them?'

'As a matter of fact, I have. D'you think that's weird?'

'I couldn't care less at the moment. I'm just tired. At the weekend we'll get started on the Animagi. I'm going to bed.' James yawned, as he quickly pulled off his uniform and got into bed, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

..OMG..WTF..NARG..HP/CH..CRAP..

When James woke up he was in a reasonably good mood the next day. He dressed exactly the same way as the day before and made his way to breakfast with the other three. On looking at the timetables they realised they had double transfiguration with McGonagall ("Nooo!" groaned James) followed by history of magic ("Nooooooooooooooo!" groaned James) and potions last ("NOOOOOO!" James groaned, causing several other students to look up alarmed).

"Aw, what a crock of… sugar. I don't believe we have the crappy lessons today," James complained.

"McGonagall can't be that bad, she's head of Gryffindor, isn't she?" Ron stated.

"S'alright for you. She'll be right on my case for yesterday," upon saying this, James saw Harry give a little grin but decided not to say anything.

They all made their way to transfiguration. McGonagall was already waiting with the door open so they all sat in a group at the back corner: James and Harry sat together behind Kyle and Ron.

When the class had settled, McGonagall took her place at the front of the class and began to lecture everyone.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Her gaze lingered for a moment on James, who smirked back.

The height of that lesson was McGonagall changing her des into a pig and back again. The class spent the lesson trying to turn matchsticks into needles. The only ones who got very far in this were Hermione Granger and James himself. They only managed to make them shiny and a little pointy, though Hermione got a rare smile. James, however, got a stern look as the dignified teacher passed.

"What the _hell _have I done now?" James exclaimed rather loudly. "If I'm not in full and proper health, I'm doing thing properly and you act as if I'm some kid!"

"Adams! Kindly remove yourself from my classroom!" McGonagall said sharply.

"With pleasure," James sneered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stalked out. Once the door was closed, James allowed himself to calm down and think logically. He would simply explain in a calm manner what had happened and how he shouldn't be in trouble because of the mission. Hold on a second… The mission! He didn't have a clue which other teachers knew about him and his friends. Without a second thought, James started to make his way to the 7th floor.

As he started to round the corner, a small cough made him turn around. Professor McGonagall was standing outside her open classroom, her nostrils flared like an angry dragon.

"Granger, you are in charge," she barked as she started to make her way rapidly up the corridor. Behind her, the rest of the Gryffindors were poking their heads around the door, with Harry at the front, smirking, and Kyle just behind him with a slight frown on his face.

After a second or two, James realised how close the teacher was and decided he really needed to get moving. Throwing his bag and robes on the floor (so as to create less drag), he set off at a run to Dumbledore's office looking like a normal muggle secondary school kid.

As he flew past classroom doors, he caught glimpses of astonished teachers before hearing doors fling open behind him. Once he knew he was as far from McGonagall as was safe for the moment, he realised he was only one corridor away from Dumbledore's office.

Without really knowing why, he sprinted in the right direction and yelled "Sugar Quill!" to the gargoyle that leapt aside. As he was racing up the stone steps he was trying to think of what to say, but by the time he had busted through the door without knocking, everything was swept clean off his mind.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, Dana was in the seat opposite and a teacher, who James recognized as professor sprout, was standing off to the side, looking slightly furious. They all turned to the door as James barged in.

The old man and young agent's eyes locked for a few seconds, and the Dumbledore said, without looking away from James, "I think we'll let the matter drop for now, Miss Smith. Though I may need to see you later about something else…"

Once the females had rushed from the office, James hurriedly explained himself.

"professor-McGonagall-is-angry-at-me-because-I'm-not resting-even-though-I'm-fine-and-i-did-things-right-in-the-lesson-but-i-got-angry-when-she-smile-at-hermione-but-not-me-and-she-sent-me-out-and-i-was-going-to-explain-and-ask-that-she-didn't-be-too-harsh-because-of-the-mission-but-i-didn't-know-if-she-knew-so-i-started-up-here-but-she-realised-and-i-ran-" he said in one breath before starting to hyperventilate. Professor Dumbledore quickly produced a potion and pushed it into James' hands.

"I am sorry, James. I haven't told anyone else yet. Only the minister and I know. I don't really like letting everyone know because I found out about the horcruxes after getting a visit from the future me." When James gasped, Dumbledore smiled. "It's not impossible. You'll learn how soon enough. I saw the opportunity to change the fortunes of some. Though the future I had only one more year to live. Well, I won't live forever, but I can't say I was overjoyed. But, you see, if I told the teachers, I would be harassed by what the future I had said, and be lectured for doing something I hadn't done. Also, though I am not proud, I had to twist the truth a little when asking permission to use agents. As I'm sure you realise, the minister gets very… anxious." He smiled again.

As James smiled back, he said, "Well, I think we will be safe with just telling McGonagall-"

"_Professor _McGonagall, James," Dumbledore corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But, I'm not sure about any other teachers yet. If you'd let us evaluate the others, no matter _how _much you trust them." James added, seeing Dumbledore was about to speak. "Our only problem is the age thing. I'm going to be 15 in November and Kyle will be 17! I mean, I know he's short now, but what about when he gets a growth spurt. Can you slow down that process?"

"It can be done, but when he and you turn 17 you can both use magic at home, no matter what school year you're in. That works for all your agent friends. You'll just have to be careful around non-agents; otherwise, they'll suspect something when you don't get a letter."

"Well," James started, his persuading voice on, "I think we should tell Harry and Ron-"

"No!" stated Dumbledore with surprising firmness, "you will not tell them anything at all about the mission. He's not ready for that…"

"How the hell do you know?! It's not gonna help, lying to him! He'll go mental when we do tell him!"

"Well, why don't you say you got held back in school for some reason? As in, a mix-up of records or medical reasons or even just because you weren't all that smart,"

James smiled a little, but as he did, the door behind him flew open. After spinning round, James immediately recognised who it was and ran to hide behind Dumbledore before she reached him.

Dumbledore raised his hand in front of himself and Professor McGonagall came to a halt.

"Albus! This miscreant has defied me since he arrived here, it is up to me that he gets sorted!" the old woman almost shouted, and James could see that her lips were so thin that you could hardly see them.

"Minerva! Control yourself," Dumbledore said calmly, "I would like you to gather up the following students and bring them to me: Kyle Blueman, Connor and Callum Reilly, Kerry Chang, Bruce Norris, Gabrielle O'Brian and Dana Smith. But first, you may excuse your class."

"But, Professor! James Adams-"

"Is staying with me. Please, if you could hurry." Dumbledore gave a small smile.

McGonagall gave James a look of thunder before sweeping from the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" James asked.

"Yes, James?"

"do you think it's a good idea if we just tell the other teachers that us agents are on a special program or have certain immunity from detentions?" James asked hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled. "We'll see. What I will do though, is give you lot the privilege of going to the wizarding village on days when there are no other students going, so as to give you a chance to meet up with your mission controller and get each other up to date, ok?"

"I suppose that'll do for now," James replied with a smile, before crossing over to the window and staring out to the sky. A few tense minutes passed in which James felt Albus Dumbledore's eyes on the back of his head a few times. After a while, James heard the door open and many pairs of feet make their way in. he turned and saw the puzzled faces of his fellow agents and the equally puzzled face of professor McGonagall. She seemed to be confused by collecting this strange assortment of students.

"Nobody saw you coming did they?" James asked unexpectedly.

Kerry shook her head. "No, they were still in lessons. Why? Have you ruined the mission? I knew you couldn't be trusted!" she said hysterically.

"Just for once, put a sock in it, Kerry!" said Bruce. Kerry looked murderous and shot a look at James.

"Why is it important that nobody saw us?" Dana asked, her question directed at James, who answered.

"By the time this little meeting is finished, everyone will be at break. If they see us all together, we're screwed. We'll leave separately."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good thinking," Kyle complimented, "but why are we here in the first place?"

"Yes, Mr Blueman! I think that's a question we could all hear the answer to!" McGonagall stated, again looking fiercely at James, who glared straight back. This was when Dumbledore, perhaps foreseeing an argument, coughed loudly. Everyone looked around at him. He immediately disposed of the one wooden chair in front of the desk, and replaced it with nine comfortable looking, purple armchairs. He waited for everybody to take a seat, and then explained.

"Professor McGonagall, these eight students are more than just children…" he began.

…

Perhaps the funniest thing was McGonagall's face, for she looked so astounded, she looked like she had been stunned. Maybe the other agents looked even funnier, because they looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy for telling their secret to McGonagall. James however, was slightly amused to see how Dumbledore seemed to stray from fact when he should have said about the visit from his future self. He was like a little kid talking his way out of detention.

All other teachers would be told that the agents were special cases of the school, and if they got in trouble, they needed permission from Dumbledore to be given a detention.

Callum and Connor would be fine and not need an excuse for being older, as their small appearance made them look like rather tall 11 year olds.

Kerry and Bruce would have gone to the same primary school, where the school got their entire paperwork wrong, and all students were held back two years. The two are cousins in their story, making it look normal that they were both accepted at Hogwarts.

Dana and Gabrielle were supposed to be half-sisters, having the same father who was a wizard. They moved around with their father and weren't enrolled into school until about two years too late.

Kyle's story was that he'd had a hole in his heart and been set back two years in school because of operations and travelling around the world to see different doctors. After he had then been tutored at the care home for a year until the authorities declared the tutor wasn't licensed and had been teaching the children things that were about 2 years too low for their age. When they went back to school, Kyle was placed in a class that was 5 years younger than he. There had been a mistake with putting him so low, but they decided to leave him where he was instead of messing him up.

James had been tutored by the same as Kyle for three years and so was three years behind in school.

The stories seemed farfetched, and they would definitely arouse suspicion if anyone made another link between them all, so they had to stay away from each other.

Sure enough, by the time everything was cleared up, everyone was at break. Connor and Callum went first to meet up with Malfoy. They were left to make up a story for why they had been summoned to the headmaster.

15 minutes later, Dana and Gabrielle left. As they hadn't made friends yet they didn't have to worry about making up a story just yet. After another 15 minutes, it was almost time for Kerry and Bruce to go off to charms, so James used his last chance that he'd get to talk to Kerry in a long time. He beckoned her over while Kyle and Bruce used their last chance to talk as well and Dumbledore and McGonagall spoke.

"Kerry, this is one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do, and I'm so sorry. But, we're gonna have to break up," he said, averting all eye contact.

"Because of what I said?" asked Kerry and James heard her voice catch in her throat.

"No, we'll hardly ever see each other and you know it wouldn't work. We're supposed to stay away from each other so as not to arouse suspicion, and-"

"Don't worry about it James. I understand, especially if this is gonna be your new life." James couldn't tell if she was bitter.

Just then it was time for Kerry and Bruce to leave. James watch Kerry go with a mixture of sadness, because he felt he'd upset her, and relief, because he was now open to other girls and he could get on with the mission.

"There was one more thing, James," He heard Dumbledore saying, and was brought immediately back to his senses. "If you could stay with me and professor McGonagall while Kyle goes to his lesson, I need to discuss something with you."

James just nodded, looked over at Kyle and shrugged. Kyle shrugged back with a mystified look on his face.

When the time came for Kyle to leave, he was given a note to excuse his lateness to history of magic, where James knew that he would sit with Harry and Ron and make up a story as to why he'd been summoned.

Dumbledore made all but three armchairs disappear, and the two adults and one teenager settled into them.

"Now James," Dumbledore began. "I have noticed that you seem to have a certain control over people. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," James answered. "I just stare into their eyes and think something and they do it. Or if I don't think anything, they just stay still as if they've been hypnotized. I dunno why."

"Well, we think it has something to do with your heritage. You are definitely the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and he had the ability to control people using eye contact. It was like the imperius curse, but you'll learn about that another time. Now, you may think that Gryffindor was too noble to use this power, but he did use it, though it was always for the greater good." At Dumbledore's words, McGonagall shot the old man a look of… was it… fear, anger, suspicion?

"Your power may also give you the ability to learn legilimency easily. Legilimency means the ability to enter someone's mind and witness their thoughts. I've had the idea to teach you this, as long as you promise not to use it unless I give you authorisation. I can always tell. If you do use it, I will suspend you. I'll also teach you occlumency, which is the ability of stopping a legilimens from entering your mind. You'll need these in years to come. I would also appreciate if you told no-one about this just yet. If you give it a few weeks, I'll start teaching you. You'll have to think up an excuse." Dumbledore smiled.

James' head felt as though it was spinning. All of these strange happenings were beginning to make him feel like he was dreaming. "I promise, sir. I'll tell no-one, especially Harry. But, will you teach me how to keep this under control?" he asked.

"Certainly. But I think you should be going off to class. It's a good thing you're ahead in most subjects," Dumbledore smiled. James was freaked out by how much Dumbledore knew, but only for a minute before it became obvious that Dumbledore was an accomplished legilimens.

McGonagall escorted James to his lesson, but not before summoning his robes and bag, which she'd deposited in her office. James contemplated putting the robes on, but then shrugged and shoved them to the bottom of his bag.

To his astonishment, McGonagall smiled. "I'll make sure you get your jumper soon," she said as they started for the classroom.

James smiled back. "Thanks!" He then thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just needed to make sure you knew. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"That's ok. How's your arm?" she said, changing the subject.

"Much better, thanks." James answered, looking down at his arm. It hadn't bothered him all day, actually…

When they reached the classroom, McGonagall poked her head in the door.

"Professor Binns, I'm sorry, but I have another latecomer. He's been with professor Dumbledore." She explained before gently nudging James into the room where everyone's gaze was on him. McGonagall left the room and James made his way to Kyle, Ron and Harry, who where at the back of the class. Meanwhile, the teacher, who was a ghost, droned on like there'd been no interruption.


	7. Changes

**Sorry it took so long. And there's a few mistakes which I will deffo fix. Soon… Yeeeeeahhh…**

**That is all.**

**Enjoy!**

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY! HE'S MINE!" Kyle screamed in the office of Albus Dumbledore, clutching his puppy, Boy, to his chest.

"Kyle, we are not taking him away forever. Mrs Weasley, Ronald's mother, is happy to look after him. You can see him in the holidays and it happens to be true that Zara lives in a nearby village to the Weasley's. You can see him when you go into Hogsmeade with the other… agents," Dumbledore explained.

Kyle clutched his dog even tighter. This made the small dog realise that something was up, and the creature licked away the tears that had appeared on the teenager's face.

"Why, though?" Kyle whispered. "They said I could bring him!"

"I assume "they" refers to your… how do I put it? Unit?" when Kyle nodded, the headmaster went on. "We originally thought it was fine, but I've had complaints from parents and governors about favouritism and what have you. No story will silence them, it's only fair. You will be able to get an owl, I'm sure…"

…

Saying goodbye to his puppy was the hardest thing Harry ever had to do. He'd only had Boy for just over a month but they'd gotten so attached. He hoped that the Weasley family had a big garden for Boy to run around in, but from what Ron kept hinting, the family didn't have much money. This, of course, made Kyle feel worse about the expense of Boy. Sure, he'd accepted James' offer to help out with the dog, but still…

By Friday, two days after Kyle said goodbye to his dog, the group of four had gotten settled into their schedule. Harry had received a letter from someone called Hagrid inviting him to tea that afternoon, and it was arranged for them all to go down.

"God, I wish you'd cheer up a little bit, Kyle. The dog is safe at my house; my sister loves animals! And my parents will send letters so you know everything new," Ron assured his friend on the way.

"His name is Boy! Anyway, it's not like he's dead and I didn't even have him for that long."

"That's the spirit!" called James and Harry in unison from ahead. They both laughed before carrying on their conversation.

"…so yeah. Hagrid was the one who took me from the Dursleys and he apparently knew my parents. He's really nice, even if he looks frightening…"

Frightening was the understatement of the century. As if the fact that group was tempted to run when they heard the dog barking wasn't enough, the giant of a man scared James beyond all reason. Harry obviously knew the guy, and Ron and Kyle remembered him. James was at a disadvantage with not being able to recall most of that night and in turn any of the main events.

After being presented with tea and rock cakes, a conversation started. It was about dogs' names.

"Why on earth call him Boy? Yeh'd just confuse 'im!" Hagrid was explaining.

"Well, why call that dog Fang?" Kyle debated. The dog he was referring to was Hagrid's boarhound. It had sounded vicious through the door, now it was obvious of how much of a wimp it was. The name Fang simply didn't suit him. Ron joined in with the conversation as the topic moved onto other creatures. Harry and James, meanwhile, both noticed a newspaper clipping. It involved a piece about a bank robbery on the 31st july in vault 713.

"I was there that day!" Harry and James spoke in unison for the second time that day.

"Kyle's vault is right next door… we were there that afternoon…" James trailed off.

"that was my birthday… I went in the morning with Hagrid… he emptied it-"

"I think that vaults of Gringotts and their contents should be kept private," said Hagrid rather loudly. It probably wasn't the best idea to talk about the contents of someone's bank account with said person in the vicinity.

"well, it was in the newspaper, so it seems fair enough to discuss. I mean, a bank robbery; people are sure to talk," James explained. Hagrid seemed to consider this for a minute, but soon recovered himself.

"That newspaper talks codswallop anyway," he grumbled. There seemed to be a sort of tension after that, and James didn't talk much except from saying goodbye. There was something about Hagrid; he seemed… strange.

…

The door had been (un-magically) locked. Ron's dresser had been pushed in front of it so no-one get in even if they did manage to unlock the door. A space in the middle of the room was cleared of any stray clothes or other items, and the boys sat in a circle on the floor.

"well," James started, pulling a few books out of his bag. "I got these books on Animagi, and I think if we start the procedure now and put almost all of our effort into it, we could master it by 3rd year."

"_3__rd__ year?!_ Are you crazy?" Ron exclaimed. "That'll be in 2 or 3 years!"

"Reckon?" Kyle said sarcastically.

"as long as we stay up to date homework and everything, I can learn all the spells and everything else we need to find out our forms."

"What? We don't get to choose?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No. And from what I've read, the form stays exactly the same. It doesn't age or change animal; you get what you're given and deal with it," James explained. When everyone nodded, albeit reluctantly, he went on to explain the procedure. "First, we need to make a really complicated potion and then add some of our own blood into separate flasks. The potion will take months to learn so we all need to pitch in. In the instructions you need to use a charm that isn't in the curriculum 'til 7th year."

"did you say we needed to put in our blood?" asked Harry, clearly not enthused by this idea. "How much?"

"Not much, but it needs to come from the sole of your foot. I looked on the Animagus register and McGonagall is on it, so she'll tell what we're doing straight away if we all get our cuts sorted, and also if we imp around. That'll be hard to keep secret."

"I think we have more than that to worry about. What else do we need to learn?" Kyle asked.

"there's a magical target that you need to chuck your potion at. That's done by a charm placed on the wall. A special spell is put onto the potion that does something or other to it. The book says that after the person's potion hits the target; their animal comes up in a type of hologram and imprints itself on said person's mind. You'll be able to feel like you can do it, but you need to practice," James elaborate, seeing Harry and Ron's puzzled face, though it seemed Ron was interested in something else.

"what's a hologram?"

…

The weekend was a struggle for each of the boys; Ron, Kyle and Harry, despite James' help, were struggling with their homework and James couldn't understand a word of the _How To… Become Animagi_ book that he'd stolen from the restricted section of the library. In the end, he gave his homework to his friends to copy. Hermione Granger was quick to notice this.

"I ought to report that," she said in an exceedingly bossy tone, not realising that it would have absolutely no effect.

"bothered?" James replied. The girl held her head indignantly in the air and marched off to the girl's dormitory. "yeah, you run away!" he quietly said once she was out o earshot. The other boys laughed at this.

"erm… guys…" Harry said, unnecessarily dragging out the vowel in the word. "you haven't asked what McGonagall wanted with me the other day."

As Kyle and James looked up, they just about witnessed Ron throwing Harry a warning glance.

"we thought we'd let you tell us. I'd forgotten it, to be honest. Why, what about it?" Kyle wondered. A couple of days before there had been an incident where Harry had disobeyed the rules to get another student's possession off of Draco Malfoy. It required flying on a broom during the class without supervision. Malfoy threw said item and Harry had caught it, but McGonagall had seen and called Harry away.

"well, Ron already knows this because his brothers are already on the team… but, I made the Quidditch team as the Seeker!" Harry exclaimed, albeit quietly; there were other students still in the common room with them.

"right. I have no idea what Quidditch is or what a seeker is. But," James added, noticing Ron open his mouth, probably to explain the rules. "I'll probably pick it up when we watch. As long as it doesn't interfere with Animagus stuff it'll be fine."

"oh, I suppose that'll be good. I mean, we apparently have to train 3 nights a week but I don't start training next. So with this Animagus stuff," Harry went on, dropping his voice. "what are we doing first and how are we going to do it?"

"well, we should get the ingredients for the potion and find somewhere to make it. It needs to be brewed over the space of 2 months. Oh, it's all complicated; here's what we need..."

…

It would be complicated to get everything they needed. Half of the ingredients were simple enough; you could get them from the kitchens and their potions kits. Harry recognised a couple of plants in the ingredients that they'd be sure to find in the forest, the only problem would be the creatures and going in on their own.

"maybe Hagrid has a unicorn hair," Ron offered on the Sunday, making James look up in horror. He slapped his hand on his forehead repeatedly saying "Stupid James! Stupid James!"

"what?" Kyle said in alarm. They were in the library and the only students in there, meaning that Madam Pince's stern glare that she'd just given them wasn't needed.

"what Ron said. Most of the stuff that's in the forest that we need, Hagrid could have it! Though, there is some things I have no idea how to get. Here," he consulted his list. "A_cromantula venom_? _Basilisk Fangs?_ How the hell are we gonna get those?!"

Everyone looked a bit lost. It was Ron who asked their collective question.

"what's acro-thingy and the other one??"

"Basilisks are snakes, from what I've heard. But they're rare and hardly anyone knows about them. if they do know they just change the subject when I mention them. Acromantula are massive spiders," James explained offhandedly. Ron shuddered.

"I hate spiders…" he squirmed, causing the other boys to laugh.

"imagine if your form was a tarantula!" Kyle exclaimed, which made everyone laugh even harder, except Ron. All the noise attracted Madam Pince who shooed them from the library, threatening to report them to their head of house.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY EDUCATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" James cried theatrically as the door slammed shut. It was a good job he'd picked up the books before she approached, otherwise they'd be facing some very awkward questions. Realising that they had to be out of the corridors soon (it was getting quite late) they went back to their common room.

The boys quickly made a check through all of their homework so it didn't look all familiar, before just stretching out and relaxing on the sofas. It was really quite important that they began collecting all their ingredients; James had mastered a preserving spell to stop the stuff from ruining. It would be a waste of time if they made sure they knew where to get everything, only for a particular substance to be missing.

"if we got the stuff from the kitchens as soon as we can, we can focus on the other stuff," said Harry. "but how do we get into the kitchens?"

It was Ron's turn to hit himself over the head. "the twins! I've been wondering how to get into the kitchens ever since you mentioned it; I could remember hearing about how someone always goes in there. I just remembered; my brothers, Fred and George, go in there all the time when there's a house party-"

"house party?!" exclaimed Kyle and James at exactly the same time.

"focus, people. Come on!" Harry joked snapping his fingers using both hands about a half-inch away from their eyes.

"anyway… maybe Fred and George could tell us how to get in or get the stuff for us. It wouldn't be hard to make them think we want a stash in the dormitory."

"Ron I could kiss you!" Kyle cried. "in fact…"

"hold up! What are you gay?!" Ron yelled, half-joking. Harry burst out laughing.

"well," James spoke up, getting off that subject without seeming suspicious. "if we could give them a list of things to get. I'll ask them…"

…

Fred and George turned out to be more than happy to get what James needed when cornered them on Wednesday.

"of course we'll get it. You're cool, James, and the house elves get us whatever we want," George explained. James, who had no idea what house elves exactly were and didn't necessarily care at the moment, pulled out a list from one of the deep pockets in his robes.

"don't worry about measurements, it's not important. We only need… well, _want_ that stuff to keep for if we get hungry in the night and what have you," James explained.

"very posh. Anyway, we should be able to go down there soon. Are you sure you don't want us to show you the way for yourself?" Fred asked.

"no thanks, I don't think I'm all that ready to see everything just yet. But, we need a place… never mind," James corrected himself quickly.

"no, go on," both twins coaxed. James realised that the twins could be trusted; they weren't sneaks.

"well, me, Kyle, Harry and Ron were going to make a potion. It's not exactly… allowed, so we need a place where nobody can find us. Can you think of a place?" James asked; if anyone knew of somewhere, it would be the twins.

Fred and George looked at each other as if to say "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"on the first floor there's an out of order toilet. Nobody goes in there because there's this ghost of a girl who haunts the place. We think she died in there," said George, looking slightly awkward.

"we only went in there once. We must have said something wrong because she went on about not breathing at all and how would we like it," Fred explained. "that was back in our first year. Apparently, and this is what Nick told us, she's the most sensitive ghost around here; you're supposed to talk to her like a person."

Both boys shrugged in unison, making James smile.

"thanks, I'll look around there soon. Erm… where is everyone?" James suddenly noticed that the three boys were suddenly alone in the corridor. Fred and George both looked at their respective watches and gasped.

"It's about 15 minutes into first lesson," they said matter-of-factly.

"Jesus! I have McGonagall now, what do you have?" James asked, ignoring the fact of how late he was.

"Care of Magical Creatures," they said in unison. Upon seeing James' puzzled face, Fred elaborated.

"you choose a couple of subjects in your 3rd year, but you keep your old subjects. Hey, have you flown yet?" he added.

"well, the first years had a lesson but I was only allowed to watch because of my arm. Oh, I've just had an idea. I'd better go, bye," James turned to the stairs.

"Bye," said the twins. James looked back as he got to the top of the stairs, only to find that Fred and George were looking at his list and nodding. Satisfied, James made his way to the hospital wing.

…

Yes, that's right, the hospital wing.

…

"Yes, I was writing and using my wand, but it feels normal," James was explaining to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. He'd gone to the hospital wing in hopes of having an excuse for being late. It was only when he got there that he realised he had felt no pain whatsoever.

"right. If you can move your fingers without pain in your arm, I will try and Vanish the cast bit by bit," the nurse explained.

James had thought this wouldn't be a problem. He had been writing, albeit with difficulty, using his broken arm for a while, and not half an hour ago he could have been found using a knife and fork at breakfast. He bent the top parts of his fingers, or at least he tried to. He had absolutely no feeling in his finger joints. When he tried moving them up and down, they did so with a little stiffness. Maybe Madam Pomfrey saw the shock on James' face, but she Vanished half of the cast on his arm anyway.

There was doubt that the arm was mended, the thing was, how? And, if it was fixed, why were his fingers so weird? Madam Pomfrey Vanished the rest of the cast and what they saw shocked them.

From the very tip of the fingers on his left hand up to the knuckles, his flesh and bone had turned to solid gold. Madam Pomfrey tapped it with her wand a muttered a number of spells extremely fast. Nothing happened.

James pulled his hand up to his eyes and peered closely at where the gold stopped. He gasped when he saw it gradually creeping up. It was moving by no means quickly, it would be at least an hour until he would lose the ability of moving his fingers up and down.

"take your bag and robes off and get on that bed. Hurry! I must get Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick!" Pomfrey cried. James didn't hesitate in doing what she said.

James remembered staring at his hand for a long time, and then realising what would happen if it didn't stop. With this thought he passed straight out.

**Sorry, no preview! It took all I had to write this chapter. I am so tired and I just want to read! The idea about James turning into pure gold came about 2 years earlier than I wanted it to.**

**Tell me what you think. If you like Harry Potter, maybe you could check out my other story, "Hmmm, Harry Potter in Slytherin: His First Year". I'd appreciate that.**

**-saluts-**


End file.
